Inception
by JeremyBSmith
Summary: You have seen the movie, well in this story, not only are they kids but they work for the government. James and his friends are sick of the pay and there are going to do something about. They will be in dreams, within dreams and someones not gonna make back. I will post as soon a possible so leave reviews and enjoy.
1. No Fair

Jeremy- James

Carlee- Casey

Brae- Blaine

Valeighcia- Valeria

Hannah- Heather

Rob- Ray

James walked along the sidewalk, the clouds covered the sky and the sun hid behind them. Just how James enjoyed it. He was wearing his black hoodie, his face covered by his hood. He was wearing his blue jeans with back converse. He didn't care much of what he was wearing. James walked about five blocks with his hands in his jacket pocket. The people continued walking past him, he had been in his own little world. James was only 17, his mother and father passed away at the age of 12. He had no one, other family he didn't even know about. As he walked along the sidewalk, he heard a swishing noise coming from behind. He turned to look to see that water was rushing along the street destroying everything in his path. He looked to see the people just caring on with what they were doing. James ran down the street , he made a right turn heading down an alley. He was sprinting now and the water was catching up, destroying the buildings, the people disappearing in the water. He took a few more turns then stopped at a dead end. He turned around to see the water coming towards him. "Crap." The water destroys James and the alleyway. Meanwhile, back in the warehouse, Blaine had pushed James into the bathtub. James opened his eyes underwater and quickly got out of the water, grasping the edges of the bathtub. He pulled himself out of the bathtub, gasping for air. Blaine was looking out of the window, not sign of the mob coming toward us. Blaine and James had know each other for few years. Blaine had been a runaway and was also 17.

"I'm guessing I was in there for a while." James laughed pulling the small needle and plastic inner tub of out of his vein. The tube automatically went back into the small machine that lay next to the tub.

"Yeah, let me guess, somewhere in Italy, cloudy day, moist. "

"Oh you know me so well." James was soaking wet, he grabbed the nearest towel close to him, he dried his hair. He took off fake suit that was drenched, under the waterproof suit, was another suit which had no water from the bathtub. He threw the wet clothing in a waste basket

"Indeed" Blaine smirked grabbing his AK-47 pointing it at the locked door.

"We have exactly 4 minutes and 23 seconds before the mob arrives. We interrogate the ambassador, making sure we get the code for Williams. Then we kill him and you know the rest." Blaine said point his gun at the door as well.

"I got it." James said, he took a glance over at Blaine, he nodded. A second past and Blaine nodded as well. Blaine shot the door handle. James quickly walked up to the door kicking it open. The fell off the hinges from the kick. James walked in aiming a gun at one of the guards, he closed one eye quickly making sure he was aiming right. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went directly between the man's eyes. Blaine came into the room checking the area. Another guard came charging through the double door, Blaine pulled the trigger, the man's body was shot plenty of time. His eyes just stared at the ceiling as blood ran down his mouth onto the floor. He quickly fell to the ground his body motionless. Blaine and James headed into the room with the double doors, it was a study but no one was in it. Why would I guard be in here by himself? Blaine was about to lower his gun but James put his hand in front of Blaine.

"Listen." James said slowly removing his arm from in front of Blaine, he slowly walked toward the desk. There was a loud creak but it wasn't from James's was coming from behind the desk. Blaine nodded and walked around the desk but going in the opposite direction. The two were on each side of the desk. James looked to Blaine and nodded once more, he quickly turned on the other side of the desk pointing the gun at the man curled up on the ground. The man jumped and screamed.

"Please don't kill me! I have a wife and two kids! I'll do anything, I can give you money. You two are just kids, you both deserve-" The ambassadors attitude began to slowly change, he went from pleading to threatening. "I'll have you both killed, do you know who I am? I am the ambassador of India. You two kids think you are bad with those guns?" Blaine still pointed the gun at the man, he grabbed the man by the collar pulling him from the ground and forcing him into the work chair."

James still pointed the gun at the man's head. "I'm not afraid to shoot, we can do this the easy or the hard way. You choose"

"Fuck you!" The ambassador yelled. Blaine turned the gun around and hit the man in the side of his head with the back of the AK-47.

"Now we need the four-digit combination and we will let you live, if not, you will never see you family again."

"You cock-sucking mother fuckers won't get away with what you are doing, I'll have millions coming after you to kill you. Who are your parents, I'll make sure my men find them?"

Blaine chuckled but James was still standing there, but he lowered his gun. "Well, I guess after I'm done killing you, I'lll have to make a visit to see your family."

"I wish you would go near my family."

James laughed looking at the man. " Wishes do come true sir."

The man hesitated for a moment then look back at the two boys. "I'll give you the code, but what would you two kids need with the code?"

Blaine was getting inpatient and hit the man in the back of the head with gun once again, in the same exact same place.

"AH! Ok, ok! I'll give you the code." The man looked at boys and sighed. "44-53-86"

James memorized the code and smirked. "Thank you sir for your time." Blaine shot the ambassador, his body laid there staring blankly.

"Alright, time to g-" James stopped talking once he heard gunshots coming from the distance. Blaine went to the window to see a mob of men coming toward the building, they had torches, guns, all sorts of weapons.

"We need to hurry and get out of here." Blaine said turning back to James.

"Already ahead of you." James pointed the gun at Blaine's head. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Blaine's skull and the window. Blaine's body fell to the floor. James saw that the mob had made it to the house, they set the side of the house on fire and continued chanting. James pointed the gun at his own head and quickly pulled the trigger. Moments went by and Blaine and James opened there eyes gasping for air. James quickly pulled the needle and tube out of his wrist. He ran over to the counter and he twist the trigger which made the small metal object twirl in the same place. He was in the real world. James tried to catch his breath, once he caught it, he turned to look at Blaine who was rolling his loaded dice.

"Mission accomplished." James said walking back to were he woke up.

"Yeah, damn, you could of at least told me you were about to shoot me."

"We are here now so calm child." He looked at his watch and raised a brow. "Williams should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Williams came rushing in, wearing a suit, guards following behind him.

"Oh Williams, always seem to get here on perfect timing." Blaine said leaning against the table looking at Williams.

"I don't have time for this boy." Williams said.

"Oh, is Mr. Grumpy angry." Blaine laughed. James looked at the Williams and said the code while crossing his arms. "44-53-86" One of Williams's guard wrote down the number on a notepad. "You boys did good. Here is your pay." Two of the guards walk over to Blaine and James handing them the briefcase. Blaine and James opened the briefcase to see the money. James and Blaine counted each every inch of the money in the briefcase. James sighed looking at Williams.

"Something wrong James?"

"Your cutting us short, again. Last mission you were off by ten thousand dollars."

"We are making cuts, its alright you sit-"

Before he could finish his sentence, James had thrown the briefcase on the ground, money went through the air, and scattered across the floor. " Stop fucking around with me Williams! We did are work and you are screwing with us."

"You calm down boy and remember who you are talking, I made and I can end you." James stayed quiet looking at Williams.

"Now take your pay and get over it." Williams and his guards walked out of the warehouse, the guards closed the doors and it was silent. Blaine had just stayed quiet and watched what just had happened. James sat in the chair staring at the ground. Williams used to pay them the full amount but he would lower there pay each time they did a mission. Every time it made James angrier and angrier. It angered Blaine also but Blain didn't want to interfere with Williams, he already didn't like the bastard.

"I'm not going to let him keep doing this to us. We work so damn hard and he just keeps lowering the pay. Well, I'm done with the bullshit. " James walked over to the counter gathering all of there money that Williams had gave to them. Blaine walked next to James raising a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm collecting our money." He continued getting the money of briefcases all together.

"What are you thinking of now?" Blaine crossed his arms leaning on the table.

"We are leaving, and we are going to get what we wanted, but I think we have time for revenge." James said walking back other gathering his items.

Blain sighed following James toward the other side of the warehouse. "So what, you need a plan for this James. Williams will find us." James smirked and turned to look at Blain. " Of course I have a plan, but we need the others." Blain grinned walking over to gather his items as well. "We haven't been together all at once in a will before. Time for a little reunion. " James said.

They were now in Paris, France sitting in front of a small cafe. They had contacted the others. But they had to be careful of Williams. He hadn't known they left but once he goes to the warehouse, he will know that something is up. People continued walking back forth. From the distance, Casey and Valeria were walking down the sidewalk, walking at the same pace and Casey was always wearing the newest fashion and so did Valeria. Blaine and James turned their heads to see the two ladies walking down the sidewalk. James took a sip of his coffee as the ladies made there way toward them.

"Long time no see ladies." Blaine said smiling as Valeria and Casey came and sat at the table.

"Blaine, you know we would get together sooner or later." Valeria said.

"James, you still owe me that 50 dollars for making the city roll over." said Casey grabbing her coffee which was still hot from when the waitress put it down.

"I know Casey, I got you." They all laughed and began catching up with each other. Talking about the trips they had been on, also the missions, and people. "Yes, the guys was a total ass but I showed him." You must remember that these are not grown men and women, they four of them are just teenagers.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Valeria said looking around.

"Yeah, were is Ray and Heather?" Casey said looking around also.

James chuckled remembering what Heather had said over the phone. "They said they would be later." James said finishing his coffee. Heather and Ray were siblings, never left each other side no matter what. They would always put a smile on your face when they were with each other.

"They are always up to something." Blaine said laughing along with James.

"Always making yo-." Before Valeria could finish her sentence, she looked over to see someone yelling their names. The four of them turned their heads at the same time to see Hannah and Ray jogging toward them. They all smiled remembering the both of them.

"Ay! Long time no see!" They all stood up hugging Hannah and Ray.

Ray finished hugging everyone. "So did you start the party without us?"

James laughed. "You know we would never start the party without you two." They all sat down and James took a deep breath and leaned on the table top looking at all five of his friends. " I'm of tired of the bullshit that our bosses have put on us. Now its time that we fight back. Now if you aren't up for it, then you can just leave." James went quiet looking at the five of his friends. No one left there seat. "Alright then, our bosses will be meeting in the Louvre Museum here in Paris. We must be prepared. They all will be using the machines during the presentation. We have to get our bosses away from the others." James continued with the plan and once he finished, he waited for the others to respond.

"Its a little risky but I'm up for it." Casey said putting her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"We are up for it." said Ray and Heather at the exact same time.

Valeria nodded with what everyone was saying. "Let's do this."

James smiled and turned to look at his partner Blain. "So you in?" James said waiting for him to respond.

Blain went quiet then smirked. "You damn skippy I'm doing this."

They all smiled and looked at each other. "So we meet at the Louvre Museum tonight exactly at 6:42. 7:00 they give out the rewards to the bosses then us. Meet on the second floor in the meeting room. Do not be seen." They nodded and Valeria and Casey went one direction, Heather and Ray went one direction, and James and Blaine went the other direction.

The Louvre was a big place and had plenty of rooms. Williams loved the attention from the crowd and his fellow comrades. They people were taking pictures. Following behind Williams was Blaine and James waving to the crowd, the lights from the cameras flashing in there faces. They were dressed nice, Blaine's hair was slicked back and James hair was lined up and cut nice. They followed behind Williams like his little puppies. The next limo pulled up and it was Valeria's and Casey's boss and then Casey and Valeria followed behind there boss, Valeria having a ponytail and Casey had her hair in a bun. They both had beautiful dresses. They followed behind their boss just as James and Blaine did. The next limo was Ray's and Heather's limo. There boss came out first then Ray and Heather came out. They had similar colors but Heather wore a dress and Ray a suit. Once the six of them had walked into the Louvre Museum, they were seated all at the same table. Their bosses separated the six of them. Williams began talking to the other two bosses who sat at the same table. The six of them stayed quiet glancing at each other every once and a while. The bosses looked at each other then the teens.

"You all are quiet, you usually talk to each other." said Ray and Heather boss. The teens stayed quiet not looking at their bosses. Williams and Casey's and Valeria's boss laughed together. "They are just mad cause we cut there pay, you guys are children. Get rid of the attitudes. " said Valeria's and Casey's boss. Williams looked at Blaine and James and smirked. " Yes, get rid of the attitude." They teens stayed quiet. Around them, other bosses we talking amongst each other, but they were training grown men and women. The six of them were the first teens to experiment on the machine and help with the machines. Thats what made there team so special which gave there bosses big paychecks from the higher authorities. A slender man walked over wearing a very nice suit, hair slicked back, face was clean. He wasn't a bad looking person. He was the type to stay clean. " Hello Mr. Williams, Mr. Roger, and Mr. Sanchez. We need the teens to go backstage so that they can get the rewards, then we will call you up when we are ready to put you on the machines." The bosses nodded and the teens stood up and walked with the slender man toward another room. They all followed in a straight line. As they were walking, people were staring at the teens, wishing they could train them. We were the main event for tonight. They man had stopped in front of a elevator door. He pressed the button and stepped aside, the waited there looking at each other. The door opened and the teens walked in. James glanced at the man as they all got in. The man was the last to walk in. Once the doors closed he pressed the second floor button. The elevator began going up. The teens looked at each other and nodded and looked back to the front. The doors opened and he walked out, they followed. He stooped at two large doors. "Alright, you six will go thro-." Ray had used a pressure point in the man's shoulder. The man had fell to the ground but Ray and Blaine he caught him. They dragged him into a room and Ray began tying the man's hand together. Then he found duck tape in the room. "Awesome." Ray began wrapping the tape around they man's feet and legs over and over again. It would take a while to get out of that. Ray handed Blaine the tape and wrapped it around the man's mouth and the rest of his head. He didn't wrap it around his nostrils. Once the man was firmly tied up with no way to escape, the put him in small cabinet then closed both of the doors. They then pushed a desk against the cabinet so the doors wouldn't easily open. "Alright, he isn't going anywhere for a while. " Casey and Valeria had been keeping watch out making sure no one would come down the hallway. James gathered the group, "Casey, got the machine?" Casey walked to a room and walked out with the machine in her hand. "Rodgers came here earlier so I had some extra time to gather things. " She had guns, knifes, etc. "Wow. You had time for all this?" Blaine said staring at the equipment. "Yeah, Valeria and I had to sneak this." "Yep. But she did the most while I keep watch out." Valeria said still making sure no one was coming. They all grabbed there equipment, the all put it where no one would see it. Hannah looked at her watch and back at the others.

"It's almost seven we need to go and get on the stage."

"Alright." James said while walking to the two large double doors. He saw that a man was up there signaling James. He turned around to the five of them signaling them to come over by him. They were all in a straight line. They pushed open the doors and walked to the large balcony, as they were aligned, they were told to face the audience. Everyone below them, they began clapping for the teens. James could see that the bosses were in there seats watching them. The teens waved and everyone continued clapping. The speaker came behind the teens waving also. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the NSAE Award Ceremony!" Everyone clapped once again. Photographers out in the audience were taking pictures of the teens. "Now we have our young ones who have been through difficult missions, worst ones than some of you older ones out there." Some laughed and others were offended but they didn't say anything. "Now before we hand out the awards, we would like to have the leaders the young ones come to the front." There bosses stood up and waved while the audience was clapping. While they made there way to the second floor, James and the others glanced at each other then back at the audience.

"While we wait for the leaders, lets introduce the young ones." He walked over to Ray and Heather first. "These two are siblings and have never separated. Heather and Ray Thomas!" They audience clapped and then the man walked over to Valeria and Casey. "These to feisty girls have been friends for who knows how long and definitely have a taste in clothing. Valeria Sanchez and Casey Lane!" The audience clapped again, Valeria and Casey waved. The man walked over to James and Blain. "These two boys are the best of the best. Been through a lot and have always succeeded. James Smith and Blaine Roberts!" The audience stood up and clapped, but some didn't. They were the men who did missions also. Blaine and James glanced at them and waved to the crowd. The bosses had finally made it to the balcony. Now we will have a demonstration of the bosses going into the world. Now remember that they have never used this device, but the kids have. " The bosses sat in three rolling chairs and watched as two workers put the tubes into there vines. The bosses slowly went into there sleep. James, Casey, Heather sat in the rolling chairs smiling. James looked over to the bodies of the three bosses. who were sleep. They were already in there own world. Ray, Blaine, and Valeria nodded as the walked to both sides of the balcony.

"Now we will have the young ones join there bosses." The workers put the plastic tubes into the three of them. The fluid slowly flowed through the tube into their vanes. The three slowly began to get tired and soon fell asleep in there own world. Blaine, Ray, and Valeria watched quietly. Blaine put his hand behind his back grabbing the handle of the gun, not making any movements, Ray had the knife on his belt line, and Valeria managed to be unseen, there was a curtain blocking her body. She walked out the double doors and ran over to the hallway they were in. She pulled out a lighter putting it up to the water locater. Valeria pressed down on the trigger. The small flame lit up and contacted the water locater. Suddenly, an alarm system went off, and every water located had water spraying out of it. Screams were heard from the audience.

Leave reviews and tell me if you hate, love it, if something needs to be fixed. Chapter 2 will be updated soon as possible.


	2. Plan Gone Wrong

So you should all know by know that the six friends our teenagers, they have no family and the government has been using them for missions to help the government. They have been lacking on the teens pay and now they are going to do something about. Well here is chapter 2 so enjoy.

James, Heather, Casey sat on the building top watching the three along the small coast. The projections were looking up at the three on the building.

"James we forgot about the projections." Casey said looking through the binoculars.

"Yes I know, we cannot change anything, or they will know and we are fucked." James said looking at the sniper rifle on the floor of the roof. Meanwhile, along the coast the three bosses we talking, one of them staring at a projection of a female wearing a bathing suit.

"We are getting tons of money of these kids." Williams said looking along the coast.

"Yeah, were are the brats at and why do these people keep looking at us." Rogers said as every single person passing beside Rogers stared directly at him.

"They are my projections Rogers. Like my conscience. It knows when someone who is not supposed to be in here is in here."

"What do you know about this Williams? You said you have never tried the machine." Rogers said turning to Williams raising a brow.

"Well, I;m a curious man who loves money." Williams laughed then looked around. "Where are those brats at anyway?"

Williams looked around not seeing any sign of them. Suddenly, they heard an alarm going off on the beach. The alarm noise was everywhere. The projections continued to act normal ignoring the noise of the alarms. Then it started to rain in the world. Williams looked around quickly knowing something wasn't right. "Something is wrong." The projections began running off the beach. James had the sniper rifle locked on one of the bosses. He was obviously confused because he was knew to this. James breathed threw his nose and aimed directly at the man's hand. The alarm was going off in the world and t began raining, the plan was going as planned. He pulled the trigger. Back in the regular world, Ray and Blaine had been fighting off two of the workers that were on the balcony. Blaine managed to throw one of the men off the balcony, had landed on a few chairs, but his had hit the back of one of the chairs. Ray was dodging the hits from the other worker. They were soaking wet because of the sprinkler system in the building. The worker slipped and Ray tried to pull out his knife but he failed, the worker had tripped Ray. Ray fell on the ground and managed to get back on his feet. The six bodies lay in the chair soaking wet. Blaine ran over to the worker pinning him to the ground. He found the workers pressure point in his shoulder. The worker instantly passed out. Valeria quickly ran back to the balcony. She closed the two large double doors and there were two locks on the doors. She grabbed the knobs and turned them until they both made a clicking sound.

"Alright, guys, get ready, one of the men should be awake at any moment, so be ready to kill them. There are people coming this way, so we need to hurry and get James, Casey, and Heather out of here." Valeria said walking behind her boss. Blaine and Ray went to there bosses, there objects in their hands ready to attack once they woke up. Banging noises came from the two large double doors.

"Hurry up you guys." Blaine said to himself waiting. Meanwhile back at the other world. James had pulled the trigger, the bullet went directly into the man's head. He was Ray's and Heather's boss. He fell to the ground, his body lifeless. Back at the museum, Ray's boss quickly opened his eyes. Before the man could make any sudden movements, Ray had a knife jabbed into his head.

"One down, two more to go." Ray said rushing to the double doors blocking it with many objects he could find around the balcony. Men were cussing and yelling trying to get the doors to open. Meanwhile, Rodgers was yelling at the body. He began crying.

"Rodgers, shut the fuck up! He isn't dead. He is back at the other world. Those fucking kids are behind this." Williams turned to see James figure on the roof top. There were two others on the rooftop also. James smirked while Heather and Casey had there sniper rifles out pointing it at the men. "Alright, lets get this over with." Williams eyes grew wide. "Run Rogers!" Williams ran down beach toward a concession stand. The projections began knowing something was definitely wrong. James, Casey, and Heather began shooting at the two men. Rogers had luckily made behind some chairs.

"Jeremy the projections!" Heather yelled as some of the projections had made it up the escape route. James had to think of something quick. "We need to block them off." James thought heard and made the roof of the building slant. The three including some projections began sliding along the rooftop. They were going toward the street sidewalk. James was first, then Casey, one of the projections had got Heather, she yelled and she had hit the ground to hard. Once she was gone, the projections were coming toward them.

"Fuck we have to go Casey." Williams and Rogers had stayed hidden in there hiding places. Williams knew what to do, this wasn't his first time in here. He ran out to see that the building rooftop was slanted and projections we going toward Rogers. James saw Williams and aimed pulling the trigger. The bullet missed and James jumped. He then made the building on the side collapse. James and Casey turned, the buildings began crumbling down toward the two of them. Before they had chance to run, the projections were holding both of them down. Casey and James closed their eyes and the buildings came falling on them. Back at the museum, Casey, Heather, and James opened their eyes. They quickly sat up breathing hard. " We didn't get a chance to kill them! Kill them now!"James looked over to see the two lifeless bodies. As Ray was about to go after them, the two doors began cracking where the lock was. Both of the bosses had awaken and quickly got up to see the lifeless body. Rodgers screamed and Williams turned around quickly and tried to grab James, he took a step back and looked at the others. "Run!" The six of them ran out the other large doors and down the hallway. A loud noise was heard from the room. "They got through the door!" Casey said. Blaine took a glance back. They went out a door and down the staircase. They could here yells coming from above. It was getting closer. The made it to the bottom of the staircase. The alarm could be heard throughout the entire building. Three large items were covered with a large sheets The six split up in two and pulled the sheets off. They were three Bugatti-Veyro's parked behind each other. First car was grey and a light white/silver. Second was a dark pink. The last one was fully black. Blaine and James in the first car, Casey and Valeria in the second car, Ray and Heather in the last one. "Hurry, they are coming."Blaine said looking out at the window. James turned to see the people running toward the cars. James pressed the button and the car turned on, he quickly grabbed the drive shift, putting it in drive. James pressed hard on the accelerator, and the car sped down the rock road. The two other cars were following behind them. The drove along the rocky road, the noises had changed, they were now on the cement, speeding past the Louvre Museum. There were people outside crowding the doors. Ambulances, police cars, people every where. As they drove past, a police officer had spotted them and they saw flashing lights behind them. "Crap." James said. A voice could be heard from James's and Blaine's car. It was the voices of there other teammates. "James, what now, the cops are on our tail." Casey said. "We need a plan!" Ray said. James looked behind him seeing the two cars then farther behind to see flashing lights. "We split up. Meet at Eiffel Tower. Ray and Heather you know what to get. Hide the cars and we will see you at the top." James said, he looked to see he was going at least 92 mph. They were getting closer to the city. He looked back to see Casey's car go in one direction, and Ray's in a different direction. Most of the cops broke off following the cars behind them. James flew through the streets. Sirens could be heard through out the city. James made a sharp right and continued speeding, the cops still behind them. Blaine held on to the bar as James drove. James was running out of road. He went through someones yard, grass and dirt went through the air. The dirt and grass flew onto the one of the cops cars. The police car swerved and went through a few trash cans then hit a brick wall going into a building. "One down, two to go." Blaine said looking back. Blaine reached into the backseat grabbing his Walther PPK pistol and raised down his window, it was hard to aim when the car was going through grass. James was finally back on the cement, and headed toward the Eiffel Tower. Blaine breathed through his nose and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through two tires. The car began shaking but the police car was going to fast. The tires were ripped off the car and the metal connected with the ground. Sparks were spreading across the ground. Soon the officer lost control of the car and the car went flipping through the air and landed on another car. "One more!" Blaine said. "Lets have a little fun." James, went on the wrong side of the road and slowed the car down, once the police officer was ahead of them. James was behind him and was following closely. James pressed on the pedal, the car hit the back of the police car. The man tried to press the brake but James had made the back wheels rise from the ground. The police officers were trying to pull out their guns but they stopped as they saw the riverbank just ahead. James smirked and speedup. The back of the police car was on the hood of the car. As they were closer to the riverbank, James had put his car on the brake but the police car flew off the hood of the car, the car went flipping on the cement and into the riverbank. James car was still heading to the riverbank, the tires were burning on the cement, Blaine closed his eyes and the car had stopped on the edge of the riverbank. It was quiet in the car. Then Blaine and James cheered and gave each other a high-five. "That was close..." James said backing the car up heading to the Eiffel Tower. "Yeah, but what about the others?" Sirens were still going through the air.

* * *

Yeah buddy! Lol. Well here is Chapter two. I am currently working on Chapter 3 and it will be up soon as possible. Leave reviews if you like and hope you like it.


End file.
